Microphone accessories, such as microphone flags, are attached to handles of microphones, adjacent the head thereof, to display a message to an audience, in person, or primarily when the microphone flag is filmed and displayed to an audience of viewers.
Conventionally, microphone flags are cuboidal, triangular, or the like having a plurality of display panels displaying communications in the form of printed media, for example, a printed name of a television station associated with the microphone. In some example embodiments, the panels display advertising media in the form of printed communications so as to generate advertising revenue, for example, a television station associated with an interview being filmed and broadcast to millions of viewers may levy an advertising fee for placement of an advertisement of a particular company onto the flag being filmed and braodcast.
One problem with conventional microphone flags is that only one panel of the flag is suitable for displaying a static image, such as an advertisement, when the microphone flag is in use, for example, during an interview. Due to this limitation, a broadcaster cannot monetize air-time for advertising as effectively as desired. This problem is exacerbated should the broadcaster elect to retain its logo or brand on the microphone flag as they would have to make a selection on the placement of a third party advertisement versus their own logo or branding on the microphone flag.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a microphone flag which addresses.